Secretos
by morphineMaster
Summary: Intenta parecer fuerte, porque es lo que se espera de él, pero cada bocado le sabe peor que el anterior. necesita toda su fuerza de voluntad para tragar cada pequeño trozo de carne sin vomitarlo ahí mismo y la desesperación, que siempre amenaza con destruir su rostro sereno, parece que gana terreno minuto a minuto.


**SpoilerAlert! Es del tiempo en que Louis estuvo con los Shisengumi y se desvía de la conversación original.**

**Secretos**

Intenta parecer fuerte, porque es lo que se espera de él, pero cada bocado le sabe peor que el anterior. necesita toda su fuerza de voluntad para tragar cada pequeño trozo de carne sin vomitarlo ahí mismo y la desesperación, que siempre amenaza con destruir su rostro sereno, parece que gana terreno minuto a minuto.

Sin embargo, no flaquea en ningún instante, porque tiene que demostrarle a Legosi que él está a cargo y, tontamente, tiene que demostrarle que a pesar de ser un herbívoro, puede ser igual de peligroso que cualquiera de los Leones ahí presentes.

Claro está, duda que el lobo vea más que al mismo senpai de siempre.

Los leones le ofrecen carne y Louis lo observa, esperando que acepte. Quiere verlo comer la carne de un animal, tal y como se lo imaginó al verle con esa bolsa en el mercado negro. Necesita ver con sus propios ojos que el lobo ha sucumbido a sus instintos, que su palabrería sobre no comer carne es sólo eso, palabras, y que al final, los dos son igualmente despreciables.

Sin embargo, Legosi desprecia la cena mientras él tiene que obligarse a comer. ¿por qué no puede, por una vez, dejar que sus instintos ganen? ¿Por qué simplemente no acepta que él no es nada diferente a cualquier carnívoro? Y por qué cuando lo abrazó no olía más que al jabón barato de la escuela?

Louis se retira del comedor, porque tener al lobo ahí le hace flaquear y no quiere que los leones vean la fragilidad que solo ha mostrado con él. Piensa que daría todo por regresar al club de teatro y volver a ver a Legosi todos los días. Lo extraña tanto que le duele, pero prefiere no buscar la causa, porque no quiere herir al lobo ni a él mismo.

Louis se dirige hacia el jardín anexo. Todos saben que siempre va ahí después de la cena y no le gusta ser molestado. Sin embargo, sabe que Legosi tarde o temprano irá a su encuentro y los leones no lo dejarán mucho tiempo solo.

-No somos lo que parecemos, verdad Legosi?- pregunta al viento, esperando una respuesta que nunca llega. No sabe lo que él lobo está pensando y aquello está bien. Es parte de su encanto.

Aun así, siente como si una pesada carga fuera liberada de sus hombros. Tener al lobo cerca de él lo hace sentir seguro y, aunque es una tontería, siente que aquel animal nunca lo dejaría solo.

Fantasea con la idea de que nada de lo que está pasando es real, que solo es el soñando después de desplomarse al final de su interpretación de Adler y Legosi es el que lo lleva en sus brazos, camino a la enfermaría.

-Ey, Legosi. Golpéame como la última vez- Si aquello es un sueño, si en realidad está en la escuela, si.. no ha caído en aquel lugar y no ha hecho cosas terribles y Legosi y el son buenos amigos del club de teatro y por fin Louis puede desentrañar por qué desea estar con él todo el tiempo y saber más de él… si es un maldito mal sueño, necesita despertar ya.

Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llega, solo el abrazo cálido y sofocante del lobo. Louis no está preparado para esa cercanía y sus piernas comienzan a temblar ligeramente. Después de meses, se siente realmente protegido y sus emociones comienzan a derramarse poco a poco. Tiene que contener sus lágrimas, porque ese no era momento para verse como un animal débil pero por dentro, espera que ese abrazo dure por siempre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, senpai? Estoy tan agradecido de que estés vivo-

Louis no puede decir nada. Por lo menos en ese momento. Hunde aún más su cara en el cuello del lobo, hundiendo su nariz en el pelo rasposo del chico.

El lobo no tiene autocontrol, lo sabe, y tiene que pedirle que lo deje en paz, antes de que lo rompa por la mitad. Ignora la cola de Legosi danzando felizmente de un lado a otro, así como decide ignorar la sonrisa que se le escapaba en el rostro.

Pasa un par de segundos antes de que el lobo deje al ciervo. Claro está, aun lo toma por sus hombros, como si en verdad pudiera escapar de aquellas garras.

-Háblame, senpai- Legosi, como siempre, cambia de humor rápidamente y sus palabras suenan demasiado serias para un lobo que segundos antes parecía un pequeño cachorro.

Louis recuerda el por qué odia esa actitud en Legosi. Toda la fuerza del lobo escondiéndose bajo esa mentalidad torpe. Era un maldito ser lleno de pureza y el, por su parte, solo era un ciervo tonto intentando sobrevivir en un mundo dispuesto a matarlo a la primera debilidad.

-presumo que ya entiendes todo después de haber visto esto. Estoy con los shinsengumi, como su líder- cree que no necesita más explicaciones y prefiere esperar a que el lobo lo rechace o le explique por qué no debería asociarse con esos sujetos. Sin Embargo, él lobo solo se echa la culpa.

-No me tomes como un estupido! No tiraría mi futuro solo por ti-

En realidad, si lo haría. Pero no podría decirlo. Por lo menos, no ahora.

-Se que rescataste a Haru de los Shinsengumi, pero ¡no creas que le di mi vida a ellos por tu bien! ¡escogí este camino por mi propia voluntad!-

No sabe si lo dice para convencerse a sí mismo, o para acallar el arrepentimiento del lobo pero decide cambiar de tema. Y comienza a Hablar de haru.

No es un tema fácil, en verdad. Tiene que bromear sobre eso porque no puede verlo a los ojos mientras habla de una coneja que la considera ya como un rival, por más que la quiera y desee lo mejor de este mundo para ella.

Comienzan a hablar del entrenamiento de Legosi y Louis se siente mucho más relajado que antes. Aquella conversación, aunque un poco tonta, la disfruta plenamente.

-Louis senpai, ¿por qué no huimos ahora?-

Louis lo considera por un instante.

Que más daría por escaparse con el.

Vuelve a su realidad al sentir A los leones a pocos pasos de ellos. Puede sentir sus pisadas por el césped y sus movimientos sigilosos y suaves.

Se ha acabado el tiempo de dejar de sus sentimientos interfieran en sus metas. Es hora de empezar a mentir.

Que fácil es hacerlo ahora.

Le dice que lo necesitan, que en el mundo de los adultos todos se engañan y hasta permite que los leones le apunten por la espalda.

El ciervo tiene que hacerlo, porque Legosi siempre mete sus narices donde no lo llaman con tal de salvar a la gente que quiere. Sin embargo, no necesita ser salvado. El ya no es débil de ninguna manera.

Y el arma apuntando a la frente de Legosi es más que suficiente para probarlo.

Le explica, como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo sucio y horrible que es ahora. Quiere que el lobo sienta asco al verlo, que lo considere un adulto peligroso y frío.

Sin embargo, lo deja con una esperanza.

"**Se un héroe**"

_Ten confianza en ti mismo._

_Yo te cuidaré desde las sombras._

Legosi obviamente pelea, porque no dejará que Louis se quede en ese lugar. Sin embargo, ni aún cuando está como su rehen, deja de maravillarse de lo complicado que es ese lobo.

Todavía le da tiempo de decirle sobre el asesino del club de drama, Como si aquello todavía fuera parte de sus problemas.

-¡Necesitan alguien con tu fuerza!- grita antes de desaparecer en los árboles.

Louis quiere irse con el, pero uno de los leones tiene una mano sobre su hombro. Ni siquiera sabe a donde escapar. Suspira, resignandose a su destino. Le dedica un par de pensamientos antes de regresar a su fortaleza.

_Legosi, te necesitan a ti. _

_Yo necesito de ti._

_Espero nos volvamos a encontrar._


End file.
